onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
James Lafferty
James Lafferty portrayed Nathan Scott on One Tree Hill. Biography James Martin Lafferty was born and raised in Hemet, California until he was 16 years old, which was about when he was signed to do the CW teen drama series, One Tree Hill. His parents, Angie and Jeff Lafferty who owns a local business in Hemet, have already been encouraging him and his brother, Stuart Lafferty to act as a hobby. James attended Hemet High School and played basketball for the high school's team, Bulldogs. According to his high school coach, he could already tell that James had the passion for basketball. James Lafferty participated in many of the high school basketball matches, eventually earning him the MVP award. At age ten, he received his first acting role in his high school's play. That was when James got his first taste as an actor. Not too long later, he managed to secure a role on the short lived television series, Emeril. Being in that show allowed him to be noticed by more people. James then managed to get a few guest appearances as Tad on Once and Again and also Boston Public. Later, he also had a role in the ESPN movie, Season on the Brink, a basketball movie about the Indiana Hoosiers where he was able to prove his talent in basketball. At 18 years old, James eventually graduated from his high school. During then, he already had a couple of screen test. James auditioned for the teen movie about how a couple of students plan to get perfect SAT scores, The Perfect Score which stars Chris Evans and Bryan Greenberg. James auditioned for Bryan's role but didn't get it because he was too young. It proves that it only takes time as not too long later, James auditioned for One Tree Hill. James auditioned for the role of Lucas Scott, played by Chad Michael Murray but didn't get it because he wasn't what directors saw as Lucas. Directors at One Tree Hill saw him as Nathan and eventually gave the part of the high school basketball star to him. Critics claim that James' acting has been pretty impressive because of his ability to change his character in the show. The show started of with Nathan being this mean basketball player but fans eventually got to see the more sensitive side of the character. Season 5 and 6 of the CW's One Tree Hill started premiering in the year 2008. James had the opportunity to play the role of a young father which was something that was unexpected for him. Fans of the character Nathan Scott started to be impressed with James' ability to play the role of a father, and that increased the status of his fan base. In the same year, James also hosted a Charity Basketball Game where he had celebrities including One Tree Hill cast members to play along. He also has high hopes of attending university where he can hopefully major in international studies. Work on One Tree Hill As well as appearing as Nathan Scott, Lafferty has also directed the following episodes: *Show Me How to Live *I And Love And You *Nobody Taught Us to Quit *Catastrophe And The Cure Awards for One Tree Hill Trivia *Older brother of Stuart Lafferty. *His favorite musicians are: Eminem, Gemini, Steve Miller Band, Geto Boys and Kanye West. *His favorite TV shows are "South Park" (1997), "The Sopranos" (1999) and "The Daily Show" (1996). *Favorite movies are: Fight Club (1999) and Beautiful Girls (1996). *Favorite book is "Brave New World" by Aldous Huxley as told to TV Guide magazine in 2004. *Favorite basketball player is Michael Jordan. *Loves the Yukon and Mustang Cobra cars *His favorite actors are Tom Hanks and Edward Norton. *He has a black belt in Tae Kwon Doe. *His hobbies are: Snowboarding, Skiing, Snorkeling, Horseback Riding, playing basketball, football, video games, and going to the beach. *Formerly the President of SportsArc, the premiere sports action film company. *Moved from Los Angeles to Brooklyn in late 2011, listing his current address as "Beverly Hills" although he lived closer to Hollywood and Burbank. *Is good friends with Bryan Greenberg, Stephen Colletti, Robert Buckley, Michael Grubbs, David Emrich and photographer Ian Shive. *Was a groomsman at the wedding of "One Tree Hill" (2003) sports coordinator Brendan Kirsch and costar Lisa Goldstein. *Took two Ravens basketball jerseys and the pair of NS23 basketball shoes when "One Tree Hill" (2003) ended. External Links *Wikipedia article *IMDB profile *TV.com profile *Twitter Page *Instagram Category:Cast Members Category:Real Life Actors